


Can't Fight This Feeling

by Jukebox Hero (LucysPromDress)



Series: My Destiel Promptober 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AUish, Baking, Case Fic, Druids, Flirting, Halloween, Kinda, M/M, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), Ritual Sex, Sam is a cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucysPromDress/pseuds/Jukebox%20Hero
Summary: A bunch of Druids having ritual sex on Halloween is the case? Really Sam?'It didn’t help that Cas seemed to know what reaction he was having on Dean and seemed to be prettier, harder. His stupid face. Stupid Cas.'This is for Nanowrimo Destiel Promptober Day 2. The prompts are: Mindless and Traditional Samhain





	Can't Fight This Feeling

Since Cas had lost his wings and become a human, when he wasn’t reading about humanity on the internet (Dean had caught him reading about the latest troubles of Beyonce or the Kardashian’s more than once) or on a hunt with the boys, cooking and baking had been his favorite thing to do. Dean and Sam had been his guinea pigs more than once and had smiled numerous times through a sugared down pot of chili (Admittedly, Cas had realized his mistake when he sat down to eat it himself and bitched at Dean and Sam - sugar and salt look the same, for crying out loud. And it wasn’t his fault that ninety-eight percent of the salt they bought ended up in shotgun shells or Dean’s trunk - but he didn’t appreciate the eye-rolling or the snorts of laughter that had come from the brothers at his long diatribe against whatever it was… salt? sugar? them? and he had stormed out of the room).

He had since improved, greatly, and whenever Dean smelled one of his pies baking he was on his best behavior, stopping whatever he was doing to take a seat on the kitchen counter and waiting for the delightful, warm, gooey yummy to come out of the oven. Today, Halloween, he was baking up a mini storm for Sam and Dean - mostly Dean, who loved anything sweet, any day of the year.

There were pumpkin shaped sugar cookies cooling on the counter and he was icing cupcakes with a green buttercream icing that would soon be home to the tiny fondant headstones that sat in an already made row in the refrigerator. It was the smell that was coming from the oven that had drawn him over to the kitchen. Dean knew what it was, and when he finished tucking the clown doll he’d bought in town into Sammy’s bed, he made his way into the kitchen.

“Whatcha doin’?”

Cas put down the icing and turned to Dean, wiping his hands on the front of his ‘I Like Big Bundts’ apron that Sam had bought him a few months ago (a pun which still went completely over Cas’ head) and took a few steps towards Dean. Lately when he did things like that Dean’s mouth went dry and he stared at Cas, maybe hoping he was marching over to him like he was going to kiss him. He didn’t know what he thought, but he was sure if he had a grasp on whatever those thoughts were they wouldn’t be nice ones. That hair that had started to stick up in every direction drove him nuts, and that mouth - Jesus that mouth. It was like every fantasy he had ever had and shoved down about Cas in the past was coming back with a vengeance. What was wrong with him now?

It didn’t help that Cas seemed to know what reaction he was having on Dean and seemed to be prettier, harder. His stupid face. Stupid Cas.

Those sapphire eyes bore a hole through Dean as Cas approached, and just before he reached Dean, Cas’ lips tipped up in a small smile. “It’s pumpkin pie,” he said, motioning to the oven with a small tilt of his head. He moved even closer to Dean and put his hands on the counter on either side of Dean, and Dean sat up a little straighter. “Don’t worry Dean, I’ve never made one before, so I’ll need a taste tester when they’re ready.” Cas’ arms moved a little closer to Dean, and with another grin he pulled away from him, holding a can of whipped cream in each hand.

For a few seconds, it seemed like all words left Dean and he gaped silently at Cas. Holy shit, that was the closest Cas had ever come, and that - yeah, fuck it. Without another thought, Dean slid down from the counter and strode across the small area and pushed Cas backward until his back was touching the surface behind him. The small smile on his face told Dean everything he needed to know and just as he moved his mouth towards Cas’, Sam barreled into the room.

“Guys, I found a case and it’s close by. I’ll fill you in in the car, but we have to go now.”

The moment broken, Dean and Cas parted quickly - Cas to turn off the oven and Dean to grab the newspaper Sam was holding - and the look on Sam’s face as he scratched his hand through his hair, sheepish and apologetic.

***

A few hours later the trio was moving silently through a heavily wooded area with only the light of the moon and a small flashlight to guide them.

“Dude, these woods are empty. I think your uh - great powers of deduction have led us all on a wild goose chase tonight. Fucked my horror movie marathon and ruined Cas’ pies -”

“My pies are fine, they’re cooling - or rather they’ve cooled and set by now on the counter,” Cas sounded from behind them, taking up the rear. “What you wanted on the counter earlier will still be there later if you decide you want it again.”

Was that a flirt? That was a flirt - a Cas one, but still recognizable as one, unless Cas wasn’t getting what he’d just said. Dean glanced back to look at Cas, and in the dim light, his face looked as stoic and as unchanged as ever. The uncomfortable clearing of Sam’s throat confirmed what Dean was thinking, and a small smile lit his face as he turned back around.

“No, the woman in the paper - the way she disappeared - Rowena said it sounded like a spell to her, and the ties she has to a few -,”

“They’re all teachers, Sam. And ones married to the town mayor, it just doesn’t add up.”

“Yeah, you should know by now that the more innocent they look the more evil they probably are. I mean, the whole town could be in on this. Human sacrifice on Halloween night is probably just skimming the surface of it all.”

Dean turned and shined his flashlight in Sam’s face but Sam kept moving, walking around Dean and continuing on his way. Dean mumbled something about conspiracy theories and how they should have just called Garth and turned him on to this when all of a sudden, very suddenly, the sky above and in front of them was lit up a bright orange, a fire, the flame of which could be seen burning just above the black skeletons of the trees ahead.

Now that was weird.

Was something on fire? Were they running, (yeah, they were running now) straight into a burning building? The guns and the blade they held wouldn’t do them any good there, but as clearly as Dean knew that, as much as he wanted to stop and stop Sam and Cas, he couldn’t keep his legs from propelling him forward and into the clearing full of people that he could see now.

Sam, thank God for Sam, did manage to hold on to his senses and hold out his arms to stop them from entering the space where the little bit of cover the trees offered them stopped. Once the brothers started to talk, to watch the scene in front of them, whatever spell they had been under seemed to break, and they seemed fine. But Cas - Dean held a hand on his chest and tried to snap him out of it.

“I’m - that was intense. I’m fine Dean,” Cas managed, the glazed look finally leaving his eyes, though they never left the clearing in front of them.

The fire they had seen earlier burned in front of them, a circle of twenty to twenty-five men and women stood around it, hands to the sky, chanting. And they were naked. Very, very naked.

This was larger than any witches coven they had ever come across and Dean wasn’t entirely sure what to do, and he wasn’t entirely sure they were witches, either. They weren’t doing anything bad unless there were demons in those naked bodies, but generally - that wasn’t their sort of thing anymore. They could have been chanting to call down mass destruction on the town or the world, but Dean understood little of what they were saying. It was just a ritual from the look of it.

“That’s her,” Sam said, breaking the silence. “Mathilda - the missing woman from the paper - that’s her.”

Dean’s eyes fell on the lone figure leaving the circle, her face visible as she walked towards where they were hiding. It was her, naked as the day she was born and she wasn’t missing, not like had been reported. But what was going on?

“Looks like we found her, so… what now? Rescue? She doesn’t look hurt, and - well, she looks like she’s in charge of the party.”

"They’re Druids,” Cas’ voice sounded small just then, and when Dean looked at him he wasn’t sure Cas could remove his gaze from what was in front of them and he was sweating lightly along his hairline. “The symbols on the rocks, what they’re chanting. I’ve seen this before, just not like this.”

The sound of drums filled the air around them. Slow at first but increasing in speed and volume. Soon a second drum joined, then a third, and a fourth. The people in the circle broke their formation, dancing and singing, heaving in sync with the drum sounds, gyrating, moving and swirling freely all around. When they started pairing off Dean was ready to go because this didn’t look like the murder madness and mayhem they had come here to find. He remembered a few faces and they could stick around tonight and ask questions in the morning. But this - what was happening now - wasn’t something he wanted to witness.

“Dude, it’s like wrinkles on top of wrinkles in there and I have a feeling it’s only going to get worse. Let’s just go -"

Dean stopped talking and Sam was staring ahead of them, watching the back of Cas’ head as he shrugged out of his coat and started taking his arms out of the shirt beneath it, jogging forward and swaying his hips as he moved to join the crowd.

“Cas, what are you - Cas,” Dean hissed towards him, jaw-dropping as Cas’ belt hit the ground. “Shit.”

Dean caught up to Cas just as he entered the clearing, none of the others seemingly paying any attention to them as they stood on the outside of their writhing, coupling bodies. It was like dressing a squirming toddler, but Dean got the t-shirt back over Cas’ head and managed to catch his pants as they dropped from his waist.

“Snap out of it, Cas,” Dean said, waving his hand in Cas’ face. “C’mon man. This -”

He was silenced by Cas’ lips on his. Just like that, Cas surged forward and kissed him and all rational thought seemed to leave Dean’s mind. He kissed Cas back with all the fervor and passion that he could muster, that he’d been holding onto for years. All he could feel at the moment was the warmth of the lips on his and his back slam against something hard. His eyes flew open just as Cas’ lips left him and he slid down Dean’s body, kissing licking and sucking at any skin he could find as he went down.

And then the feelings stopped. The touches were gone, and when Dean opened his eyes again Cas was gone too.

“I had to,” Sam said, dragging unconscious Cas away. “One, I’m not watching that and two - I’m not watching that. Seriously, the two of you - that could bring another apocalypse on with the right words chanted in the background.”

"I'm not helping."

  
Was all Dean said. He wasn't sure he could get much out and still sound unaffected. Dean knew Sam was right, bad things could happen, but he couldn’t help the dirty looks he threw at his brother as Sam grunted and tugged Cas back into the shadows and in the direction of their car.

**Author's Note:**

> Any grammatical errors/punctuation/general wtfness in any of my works will be fixed very soon! Thank you for reading.


End file.
